


[VD]Vice Versa

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M, Rape, 监禁, 镜子play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 在他未知的过去的时间里，有另一个人趁虚而入，轻而易举地在自己的所有物身上留下标记。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 37





	[VD]Vice Versa

**Author's Note:**

> 想要生活过得去，头上总得带点绿。

四百五十七、四百五十八、四百五十九……

不对，从头再来。

但丁重新闭上眼睛，寒凉的墙壁透过薄薄的衬衫布料浸染着他脊背。他挺地很直，微微调动肩膀调整坐姿，屈起一边的膝盖，抱住身体捕获一丝微弱的平静与安全感，然后蜷缩进自己的堡垒中，抵御来自黑暗、寂静与过往发生的一切所带来的痛苦。他从黑暗中不断地往下坠落，像是跌落到无尽的黑洞中，他看不清周围，所有的声音都在用沉默回应他，直到他放缓了呼吸。身体突然加速，他穿过无光无影的云层与雾霭，一点光像拉开帷幕一样刺痛他的眼睛。

他听见夜风温柔地伴随着他的呼吸，他躺在草地上，草籽青涩刺鼻的气味缠绕着他，新生的细草随着风扫过他的脸颊，一种粗糙、又鲜活的生命力，他眼睑微动，挣扎了半晌才醒过来。他的世界仿佛在迎接他的回归，他看见的所有景象都在他的眼中变得清晰无比，仿佛被反复品咂过成千上百次。他能清晰地看见因为下雨而凝聚的水洼，在晚风的吹拂下轻轻地晃动，不远处传来两三声雨蛙的叫唤声。他支起身体，不远处种着几颗冬青，规整地排布在青石板的小路上。这个季节的冬青还没有结出红色的浆果，甚至还来不及开花。但丁又仔仔细细地回忆了一下，冬青的花是白色的，所以当他重新抬头时，回家的路上开满了白色的细小的花，从他的视线一路沿着回家的道路向远处延伸，远远地可以看见庭院中有一颗大树。

“你在干什么？”

年幼的声音适时地出现在他的耳旁。这个时候但丁才发现他身旁有个与他差不多的年纪的男孩，身穿黑色的衬衫，纽扣系到脖颈。他的手边放着一本书，是诗集，应该是诗集。但丁听见男孩随手翻到了一页上，手指指着他看不清的诗句：

“——”

但丁突然被大力推搡到墙边，粗硬的性器挤进他的身体里，强迫着撑开他的后穴。没有前戏，没有安慰，只不过是又一次凌辱与强奸。温柔的夜风被猛地吹散，画面零落成溃不成军的喘息。他闻到一丝血腥味，不过他的身体已经开始逐渐习惯这种单方面的凌虐，并且开始学会接受并从中获得慰藉。黑暗中，他睁大着双眼，眼前却一阵阵地泛起白光，视线模糊与否根本无所谓。恶魔的气息弥漫在周身，甚至是身体里。压在他身上的黑骑士发出粗喘，却根本不在乎他的感受，强硬地拉开他的双腿，将粗硬的性器推挤地更深。

但丁在黑骑士急促地操弄起子宫的时候猛烈地挣扎起来，却被黑骑士拎起身体，抓住右臂，直接让他肩膀脱臼。右手无力地垂在身侧，而另一只手则被紧缚至于身后。但丁被迫站起，阴茎完全地捅入子宫中。他被完全地禁锢在怀里，黑骑士的手拦着他颤动着的腰。由于体型的关系，不得不紧绷脚背，踮起脚尖承受着来着恶魔的操弄。他咬牙抵抗着从身体里传来的痛苦，以及因为这不堪忍受的痛苦转化而成的快感。他的身体在向施暴者妥协，阴道却因为反复的操弄滴滴答答地躺出淫液，将恶魔的阴茎含地滋滋作响。

恶魔低吼一声，将精液射进这具为他准备的身体里。即使这个恶魔早已彻彻底底地遗忘了一切，却依旧固执且彻底地想要占有。

就算没有其他观众，但丁依旧拢起了衣服。他不记得这是被黑骑士关起来的第几天了，也许过了一个月，也许已经过了一年，也许已经久到他开始遗忘自己的名字，另一个人的名字。

一开始，他试图逃跑，可是这间被魔法加固过的牢房跟本没有一丝裂缝。只有一面填满镜子的墙，这就是黑骑士的通道。他毫无规律地出现在但丁的面前，一言不发地实施强暴。挣扎就折断手臂，抵抗就打断腿骨。黑骑士不需要恶魔猎人的配合，他只是忠实于自己的欲望，发泄完之后就会离开。但丁觉得自己像是一个性爱道具。他不清楚恶魔的目的，却被剪断了翅膀随意地丢弃在这里，漫无目的地等待主人的临幸。

崩溃是逐渐产生的，就像从身后坍陷的台阶，追上他向上奔跑的步伐。连但丁自己都没有意识到，或者长时间的孤寂与黑暗麻痹了他的神志。他像是品尝毒药一般迫使自己陷入回忆中，痛苦使他保持了很长一段时间的清醒，他深刻地厌恶这毫无人性的恶魔，同时也明白他们所进行的罪恶。这种痛苦仿佛泥沼一样将他淹没，而黑骑士猩红的双眼则依旧毫无感情，冷漠地观察着他的痛苦，让他一个人在黑暗中沉沦。

但丁不得不将自己所有的记忆反复品尝，来回体验被刀剑捅穿身体的痛楚。他有时候会听见雨声，这是很难得的，因为他的记忆中很少有这么大的雨。他清晰地感受着阎魔刀冰冷的刀剑是如何穿过皮肤与肌肉，刺入肺叶与血管，他听见雨声、心跳声，还有鲜血从伤口中迸裂的声音，此刻，他又一次感受到了活着的快感，糅合着水潮气的呼吸，已经被雨水带走的体温，他躺在湿冷的地上，比月光还要冰冷的眼神刺穿了他。

但丁感到窒息，黑骑士的手掌箍住了他的脖颈，强迫他睁开眼睛在黑暗中看着他。但丁艰难地扯动嘴角，黑骑士拉扯着他过长的头发将他拖到镜子前。捏住下巴让他正视镜中的自己。但丁大口地呼吸着，镜中的男人不可置信地睁大了眼睛。黑骑士毫不仁慈地从背后又一次贯穿了他的身体。细微的挣扎根本构不成任何威胁，他只能看着恶魔的性器一点一点地进入他的身体，将淌着淫液的阴道撑开、填满，然后又整根抽出，重新插入他的后穴。射进他身体的精液混着着淫水沿着腿根滑落，穴口抗拒着粗暴的侵犯却又一次次将性器吞纳。湿热的吐息喷洒在冰凉的镜面上，凝成白色的雾气，虚软的手指支撑不住划下指印。他看见自己抬高了后腰，坚硬的盔甲与耻骨撞击着臀肉，黑骑士的手指恶意地划过会阴处，撑满穴口一阵痉挛，过量的淫水被挤压出身体，一部分顺着腿根滴落淋湿镜面，还有一部分随着交合的动作倒灌进股缝，堆积在凹陷的腰窝。

布满情欲的身体，颤抖的腿根，甚至是自己因为情欲而潮红的脸颊，这荒诞的画面被拆成一帧一帧的烙印，打在他的记忆上，宛如标记。

所有的一切都变得清晰可见，他再也无法欺骗自己，情欲与痛苦来回割据着他的灵魂。

但丁不顾自己受伤的手臂，以及被操弄到无力的身体，剧烈地挣扎起来。他第一次感到恐惧，仿佛灵魂都被摊开翻弄，彻底地暴露在这只恶魔的面前。惶恐夹杂着窒息，黑骑士却轻而易举地化解了他所有的反抗，将他重新按回镜子上，来回的操弄间淫水打湿了镜面，但丁看见模糊的自己，他想要大喊，那个名字却突然卡在自己的喉咙里，尖锐的棱角将气管与声带割地鲜血淋漓，骤然失声。他能发出的仅仅是充满了情欲的呻吟，以掩盖难以言喻的痛苦与挣扎。

黑暗像是一张无形又扎地细密地网，从他暴露在恶魔面前的裂缝处刺入皮肉中。束缚脖颈，绞紧四肢，被钉在欲望的十字架上，审判者与观赏者是恶意地侵犯着他的恶魔。黑骑士强行将硕大的阴茎顶开软糯的宫口，滚烫的淫液浇淋在他的龟头上，房间内回荡着断断续续的呻吟以及野兽般的嘶吼声。

恶魔强硬地抓起但丁遮住视线的银发，让他彻底地暴露在镜子前。

他直面肮脏、污秽与罪恶，却无处可藏。

他预见沉沦、堕落与绝望，却无处可逃。

黑骑士在他低头时猩红的眼睛里闪过光芒。尖锐的手指按在他的心口处，浑浊的魔力划出一道血痕，而身下的操弄还在继续，他破开了穴肉层层抵抗的防御，径直来到颤抖收缩的宫口，反复研磨。在但丁的身体终于缴械投降时，喉咙里发出了不堪重负的嘶声。在他的身体最深处射满了魔力斑驳的精液，但丁扭动腰肢将滚烫的精液尽数锁在子宫里。射精的时间持续了很久，不过好在他已经分不清时间的长短。

“唔……”

阴茎从他的身体里退出的时候，他抓住了黑骑士的手臂，坚硬的仿佛鳞片一样的盔甲，却不知是抗拒还是挽留，但丁吞下自己的声音。黑骑士毫不在意地从他的身体里抽出了性器，随意地在他浊迹斑斑的腿根处擦了擦。驱动魔力，通过镜子离开。

房间重新回归黑暗中，平静地只剩下但丁独自的呼吸声，他将沾了自己血迹以及恶魔精液的手指含入口中，看向镜子中陌生的自己。

但丁从很久未见的噩梦中惊醒，结实的手臂正搂在他的腰间。

他恍惚了很久，僵直的身体才重新瘫软在柔软的床铺上，让意识慢慢地回笼。温热的胸膛贴上他的后背，手指撩起落在肩上的头发，带着睡意的声音问他。“噩梦？”

但丁没有回头，也并不做声，直到腰间的手臂稍稍用力，他才找回了调笑的声音回应道，“是啊。”显得格外地漫不经心。

好像刚刚下过小雨，天空是一片透亮的黑色，几乎看不见云，也见不到星光和月亮。

房间内灯光幽暗，巨大透明的落地窗外是不远处高楼明灭的红色警示灯，还有闪烁着的斑斓的霓虹灯，高楼下依稀可见车流在道路上行驶而过的光轨，以及衍生至远处逐渐昏暗的路灯。

但丁很少做梦，也不算喜欢回忆过去，他扯动嘴角，一时却不知道从何说起。维吉尔从背后将他整个抱住，兄长的气息缠绕着他，驱散了噩梦腐朽而惊慌的味道。他听见两个心跳声逐渐融合在一起，鼓噪又同调。维吉尔的气息喷洒在耳后，湿漉漉的舌尖沿着下颚的曲线滑至脖颈，随即啃咬起脖颈，力道不大却明晃晃地挑逗着但丁的情欲。

但丁咬住下唇，让自己不要那么快透露出缴械的声响。原本在腰间的手则不安分地沿着腹部平坦而紧实的肌肉一路向他，埋入柔软的织物间，在看不见的被褥下揉搓起敏感的阴阜，修长的手指探入缝隙中，肆无忌惮地揉动着滚烫的阴蒂。

但丁不耐地夹紧双腿，想要阻止兄长作乱的手指，却被维吉尔的膝盖顶开，顺势将他压在身下。远处昏暗暧昧的霓虹灯打在他们的身上，维吉尔微微眯起眼睛，被淫水沾湿的手指在股缝间上下滑动，红肿的阴唇间还有白色的精液随着身体的起伏被挤出来。但丁的身体随时都为他准备好，最多的挣扎不过是握紧又松开的手指。维吉尔在他的腰下塞了个枕头，扶着他的腰，将硬挺的性器插入他的阴道中。温暖湿润的肉壁在性器插入的瞬间就争前恐后地包裹上来，他听见但丁发出带着情欲的动听呻吟。维吉尔用力撞开穴肉，反复捣弄宫口。

音调被撞地零碎，粗糙的耻毛刮擦着阴蒂，维吉尔握住了但丁抓紧了床铺的手，低下头亲吻他泛红的耳尖。他说，弟弟，自己动一动。但丁睁大了眼睛，配合着他侵犯自己的节奏，讨好地晃动着腰。

但丁的身体渐渐褪去了干涩的苦味，慢慢地散发出一种成熟的、带着酒味的甘醇。维吉尔卷走了他额角的汗珠，在颤抖的嘴角落下一个吻，将仿佛融化的枫糖浆一般的呻吟吞入口中。

“你梦见了什么？”

在意乱情迷的床笫间，但丁花了好一会才消化了维吉尔的问题，每一个单词都像电流般流窜过他的身体。他缓缓地转动因为情欲的湿润而显得琉璃剔透的眼睛，才找到自己的声音，用脸颊蹭着维吉尔的手背，说道：“没什么。”

“嗯？”维吉尔状似无意地挑起眉毛，在但丁以为自己蒙混过关而松懈时猛然一个深挺。他按下弟弟陡然挣扎的身体，以及胡乱踢蹬的双腿，重复了一遍自己的问题。

但丁剧烈地喘息着，来自身后的操弄翻搅着迷糊的神志，他像是陷入一张由情欲编织而成的网，剧烈的性事钝化了他的知觉与感官。

直到维吉尔关上了灯，整面落地窗变成了一座清晰的镜子。他们彻底地暴露在了自己的面前。

“不！不……”

出乎维吉尔意料的，但丁剧烈地挣扎起来。

维吉尔不得不抓住他的双手，制服他并不需要多大的力气，因为维吉尔发现，他就算是在反抗，却并没有多少威胁。他虚张声势地向他呲着牙，只为了尽力掩藏住早已暴露在他面前的弱点。

很快，被情欲虏获的但丁乖顺地躺在他的身下，像是被抽走了力气。

他宛如一只收起利爪的乖巧又粘人的猫咪，只为了向他的主人讨好卖乖地祈求陪伴。

维吉尔皱着眉头，发现但丁眼神直直地对着镜子，他的身体遍布着情欲的痕迹，粗硬的性器埋在他的阴道里，嫣红的软肉随着维吉尔的动作被带出，他们交合的情况直白地暴露在面前，一览无遗。

他突然感到愤怒，以及从脊背攀岩而上的嫉妒，在他未知的过去的时间里，有另一个人趁虚而入，轻而易举地在自己的所有物身上留下标记。现在更是将这成果赤裸裸地展现在他的眼前，跨越了时间对他发出一声嘲笑。

“谁对你做过这个？”维吉尔压低了声音，他的声音里藏着连自己都没有察觉到的怒火。

但丁置若罔闻，他看着镜子的自己，乖顺地迎合着兄长凶狠的动作，轻声喘息，讨好般地绞紧了后穴。

“是谁把你变成这样的？”

“唔！……啊……”

维吉尔将他翻转过来，直视他失神的眼睛。身体里的撞击越发地凶狠，维吉尔叩开宫口，在柔软细嫩的子宫里反复搅弄，他的浅淡的瞳孔越发烧地透明，他掰过弟弟的头，让他空洞的视线中填满自己的身影。维吉尔从但丁湿润的眼睛中看见了扭曲的自己，他怒不可遏，却又因为弟弟烂熟糜艳的身体而情欲高涨。

他从但丁的身体里抽出性器，他的弟弟难耐地扭动腰肢，夹紧了高热的阴道。等阴茎彻底地退出他的身体时，但丁无助地用脚背勾蹭着床单，被放置的空虚感几乎将他逼疯。他用湿汗的额头蹭着维吉尔的脖颈，口中断断续续地恳请他的兄长好心地帮帮他，将他从欲望的泥潭里拉起来。

可是维吉尔没有理会他，他恍惚的视线中看见兄长冷硬的神情。他咬着牙，自己伸手来到身下，拈动高热滚烫的阴唇，两片丰腴湿热的蚌肉在他的手下微微颤抖，他并指如剪撇开阴唇，扩张时大量的浊液打湿了手指。他动作一顿，不由自主地转头看向镜子，整洁光亮的镜面如实地反映出他淫荡的神态与动作。他抽动手指，呼吸急促，拇指顶着红肿的阴蒂，却依旧无法达到高潮。

他混乱地叫着兄长的名字，“维吉……帮我……”

而他的兄长终于抓住了手腕，将他的手指抽出，重新换上了自己的性器。但丁如愿以偿地得到了自己想要的，他配合地抬起腰，抱着温暖的、宽阔的肩膀。水声汩汩，阴茎直插深处。根本不需要适应，但丁温驯的身体习惯于在情事间任何粗暴的对待，维吉尔无视他近乎抽噎的声音，凶狠地操弄起他的子宫。

分不清是汗水还是眼泪从泛红的眼角滑落，维吉尔的动作一滞，慢慢地轻缓了下来。但丁急促地呼吸着，过量的情欲堆积在身体里酿成了无法排解的痛苦。他的意识被拖曳地很远，远到他听见维吉尔叫了好几声他的名字，才渐渐回神。

他听见兄长问他，你在这里干什么？

他说不清缘由，回家的路被杂草覆盖，等得不耐烦的兄长斩断了周遭的荆棘。

从黑暗的囹圄中透出一点光，反射在镜面上，维吉尔抱住了他，体温驱散了寒冷，他们交换了一个吻，尖锐被抚平，连黑暗都变得温柔。

终于回神的但丁躺在床上，断断续续地说道：“原来你真的不记得了。”

“什么？”

“算了。”但丁想起来格里芬，那只呱噪的鸟终究是带走了维吉尔的噩梦，于是关于黑骑士的记忆也一并消失。“我好困。”他咕哝着。

“你可以继续睡。”


End file.
